User interfaces (UIs) are physical or virtual mediums in which a user interacts with an electronic device. Most electronic devices use graphic user interface (GUI) components supported in an operating system (OS). The GUIs of electronic devices may have many application icons, making it necessary to arrange the application icons in different layers or pages of the GUI.